


Loss

by yeaka



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Starfleet Academy, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 03:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21229289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Sarek tries to bring Spock home.





	Loss

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Star Trek or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

He arrives in San Francisco late in the evening, but Sarek’s been in and out of the Starfleet Academy grounds so many times that he hardly needs the light to guide him. No one arrives to greet him, because he told no one he was coming—he’s well aware of the human inability to understand his position. If a professor were to find him, they would likely take the same position as his wife: praise Spock’s accomplishments within the academy and urge him to support them.

Sarek does not. Starfleet is a poor fit for a proper Vulcan. It serves its purpose well enough, but their people, _Sarek’s_ people, would be better off away from combat programs. The Vulcan Science Academy could be convinced to accept Spock even at this late date, because that is where Sarek’s flesh and blood belongs. 

He plans to try, one last time, to make Spock see the wisdom in this. He exits the transportation center into the crisp night air, uncomfortably cold for any child of Vulcan. Sarek doesn’t let that discomfort show. He walks along the pavement and a brisk pace, hands folded behind his back, mind clear and ready. He passes a few straggling cadets along the well-kept grounds, but most are fast asleep, saving their energy for tomorrow’s classes. The gardens Sarek diverts through are all but empty. He’s already discovered which building Spock’s quarters are in, and that’s where he heads. 

He passes a courtyard on the way, a small, circular alcove half hidden by shrubbery, and hears a quiet, “_Spock_—”

Sarek grinds to a halt. It isn’t a common name. It was whispered reverently, choked with _emotion_. Sarek retracts his steps to see around the potted foliage. A short fountain bubbles in the middle, benches bracketing it. On one of those benches sits Sarek’s son.

Spock is wrapped around a human male. They’re sidled up close enough that their knees are digging into one another, the human facing Spock completely with his thighs straddling the bench. One of his hands cups Spock’s cheek, the other looped around his waist, pulling him ridiculously _close_. It isn’t just a minor point of contact—they’re thoroughly _connected_. Sarek physically shudders at the implication. Worst of all, they’re _kissing_, in the messy, human way that involves far too much tongue. The human nips at Spock’s lower lip, and Spock, eyes closed, breathes, “_Jim_...”

For one fleeting moment, Sarek _burns_ with disapproval. Even his logic can fail when confronted with such aberrations. It isn’t right. This is _precisely_ what he tried to save Spock from. 

Then Spock’s hand closes around the one against his cheek. He takes it down and guides it into a Vulcan caress—two fingers pressed together and slipping along the human’s wrist. The human returns the gesture, exploring in that horribly intimate way that must be telling Spock every single thing about that one human’s very being. Their mouths slowly part, and Spock’s eyes flicker open. He looks at his human counterpart with a fervent intensity that Sarek’s only ever seen in one other place.

_Amanda_.

He can feel his body going cold. 

It’s _too late_. 

Spock’s already repeated his mistake and bonded with a human. Sarek still wants to stop it, but once two souls have intertwined, they can’t be forced apart by any outsider. It would be hypocritical to try. In that moment, Sarek knows there’s nothing he can say that would ever bring Spock home, not without this human by his side. 

So Sarek leaves without a word, alone.


End file.
